Cecilia in Eyebrows Land
by Lilian.K
Summary: Cecilia is just usual girl, except she is a hard England fangirl and loves reading smut fanfic. Suddenly, she meets her favourite character, England, and go to magical world that full of...Englands! What adventure that Cecilia will meet there? English is not my mother language... and Cecilia is an OC... I'm sorry for bad summary...


**Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-sensei**

**Chapter one : Meet England!**

* * *

''Kyaaaa! England is so cool!'' I sequeal. Ah, hello readers! Let me introduce myself. I'm Cecilia. I'm a hard England-fangirl, and lately I always read England-smutty-fanfic everynight.

So, to the point, it's 11.15 PM now. Dad and mom are already sleep, and my annnoying brother are staying at his friend's house. So, I'm just the one creature in this house that still awake. Well, like always, I'm reading England-smutty-fanfics.

''England is sooo cool!'' I sequeal so hard and clean my blood nose with tissue. I just read Snake England x Reader Lemon fanfic. Without I realize, there is a magical gate that give dark glitter light behind my back, and from that gate, there are emerald shining eyes.

Well, usually I'm not really a obvious person, and I'm so sensitive with my sorrounding. But, I can be a really light headed person when in terms of England. So, I can't realize a really obvious magical gate behind my back. I have sixth sense, I'm from wizard family after all. Those eyes observe my activity intesely.

''England is so hot!'' I said.

''Well, thank you, love.'' Someone said. I finally realize there is something behind me. I look back, and there is a man with black tuxedo and black hat. He looks like a gentleman from Elizabeth era. I can't see his face, so I don't know whom he is.

''Who are you?!'' I draw my katana. I'm ready to kill this arsehole if he does any funny business.

''Wow, are you really capable to kill me?'' The man said. I can hear a thick english accent in his words.

''What..?'' How can this man know what I'm thinking?

''You just think how I know what is in your mind, do you? Fufufu, of course I can, love.'' The man laughes. His voice is so clear in the silent night.

''What do you want?'' I said while grab my katana tightly. This man is a mind-reader, I should be caution or something bad will happen.

''You don't need to be so caution. I mean no harm, poppet.'' The man said. He step closer to me.

''What do you mean?'' I want to step away from him, but the desk keep me from doing so.

The man is in front myself. He is just centimentres away from me. The man take his hat away, and finally, I can see so unneat blonde hair and shining emerald eyes. But, what really take my attention is his really really busy eyebrows. 'Are those caterpillars?' I think.

''My eyebrows aren't caterpillars, bloody git!'' He shouts suddenly.

''B-bloody...Arrgh!'' Finally I realize after look his appearance. He looks like England for God sake!

''I don't look like England. I'm truly England, git''

''Hey! Don't call me that, you busy eyebrows!'' I snarl him. I don't like to be called 'git'!

''Well, I'm sorry for my rudeness. But, please don't mock myself too.'' The man sighes.

''Fine! I-I'm...sorry too...'' I said slowly.

''Then, let me introduce myself, love. I'm Arthur Kirkland. But, people usually call me England.'' He said while bows.

''E-england...'' suddenly I feel so embrassed and happy! This man is England! I finally meet England! I meet England! I MEET ENGLAND! ENGLAND! Okay, stop! It's so exaggerating!

''You're really funny, dear.'' He said with smile. His smile is so beautifull! I think I will pass away right now. Then, there are 'tic-toc' voices. England takes something from his pants pocket. It's a hand clock!

''For the sake of merlin! We will be late if we aren't hurry, love!''

''Late? For what?'' I said confusely.

''There is no time for chit-chat. We should go now!''

''Go for...whaaaa?!'' He grabs my hand suddenly and pull me into magical gate.

'What the heck happen here?!' I think, after then I feel dizzy and everything becomes black.

* * *

I'm so sorry! I get super duper annoying writer block. So many homeworks and exams, then I just lack of inspiration. hiksu. :'(

For everyone who read ''Watashitachi no himitsu relationship'', I really beg for your forgiveness... I really dont know how to continue it. I just forget the whole concept abt that story.

well,, but, I'm not still give up abt that story. I will continue it... but,, maybe,, it will take tooooo loooooooooong... I have family issue that I need to be cleared.

btw, this is my new story. I will continue this for sure... I'm sorry if this story is bad... I want to insert lemon in this fanfic for future... tough, I never write lemon before... I'm not good with romance... English is not my mother language... I'm sorry for any mistakes...

Thanks for read~~ All of you are awesome! tough not as awesome as Prussia :D


End file.
